The Disney Protection Agency
by AmandaKK
Summary: Aria Brightman's life was turned upsidedown when her dad died- but now, she's about to experience the adventure of a lifetime... (Please don't think this is a copy of Kingdom Keepers; I thought up the idea before I had even heard of it.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

My name is Aria Brightman.

I used to be just like any other 7th grade girl. I hung out with my friends, went to movies, had sleepovers. I took part in all the normal after-school activities; soccer, drama, music lessons- I used to be great at playing the guitar! But I don't do any of that now.

My friends have gotten so used to me just not showing up for stuff, they've stopped asking where I've been altogether. I suppose I'm lucky; they don't ask too many questions. But I can't help wondering if they still care about me.

I guess it doesn't matter, though. I have new friends. Their lives have been drastically altered as well, so we can all relate to each other's feelings.

I'm sure by now you're wondering what I'm talking about. What happened to me.

It all happened a few months ago…

"Aria!" My mom called from the kitchen, where she was making supper.

"What?" I stood up from the table, where I had just finished my math homework. I headed to the kitchen. "Spaghetti again?" I asked.

My mom sighed. Times had been tough since my dad had died in a car crash a month ago. We had stopped eating out, stopped going to the mall, and my sister, Karen, and I had stopped doing several extra-curricular activities. My mom had gotten a full-time job at the local grocery store, and most nights I was left to look after my eight-year-old sister. Usually, we had leftovers, or reheated lasagna for supper. On the few nights my mother was home, she cooked something easy, like spaghetti, or TV dinners.

"I need to talk to you about something," my mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"I got a call today, from a man named Sean Thomas. Do you know who that is?"

I shook my head "Who is it?"

My mom shrugged. "He said he worked for Disney World. He wants to know if you wanted to be part of a new program they're starting. He said they couldn't pay you, because of child labor laws, but they could give me the money, and I could give it to you."

"That's cool. What's the program?"

"I'm not sure. Sean said if you wanted to go down to the Magic Kingdom tomorrow, since it's a Saturday, he could tell you more about it then."

I shrugged. "Okay, then. Where am I gonna meet him?"

"He said to go to the City Hall, and someone would direct you from there."

"Are you sure this is safe, Mom?" I asked. "Any random guy could call and say he works for Disney."

My mom shrugged. "He said to tell the employee at the front gate he sent you. I'm sure if they know him, he must work at Disney."

I sighed. "I still don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Well," my mom said, "Karen is going to be at Sarah's house tomorrow, anyway. I can drop you off on my way to work, and you can take the bus home when you're finished."

I shook my head. "I guess I can go check it out. But don't get your hopes up, 'cause I don't even know what this new thing they're starting is."

My mom smiled, and continued cooking the spaghetti.

I went to my room and sat down on my bed. I didn't want to bother my mom, but there was still one thing bothering me. How did this Sean guy know me? It was kind of creepy. I decided not to worry about it right now, though.

I picked up the book my English class was reading. It wasn't very good, but then I had never really like reading all that much, anyway. I like active stuff a lot more; sports, dancing, acting.

I read the next chapter of my book, and went to eat supper. It wasn't very good, either. My mom never really cooked much until my dad died.

"How was school?" My mom asked Karen.

She shrugged. "Fine. But I failed my science test."

Mom looked shocked. "But you've been studying all week for that!"

Karen shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter. I mean, it's not like I even want to be a scientist, or anything. The questions were dumb, anyway."

I sighed. Me and my sister hadn't been doing very well in school lately. We used to be pretty smart, but once it had sunk in that Dad wasn't coming back, we just stopped trying.

After supper, I went to my room. I reached under my pillow and took out the picture of me and Dad that I kept underneath. I put it back, and read some more of my book, because I had nothing else to do. It was so boring, I fell asleep after a while.

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed in a flower-print tank top and jean shorts, and brushed out my frizzy brown hair. I stared at my own brown eyes in the mirror. They looked back at me.

Then, Mom drove me down to Disney's Magic Kingdom. I used to love to go there when I was a kid. It was so magical… but not any more.

I'll get to that, though.

At the front gate, where you put your ticket in, I told the employee Sean Thomas had sent me. She smiled and let me through the stroller gate.

I walked down Main Street, and looked around at all the happy people.

I headed down to the City Hall. When I got there, I went up to the information desk. "Where can I find Sean Thomas?" I asked.

The woman looked down her nose at me. She had short, brown hair, and gray eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Aria," I replied. "Aria Brightman."

The woman nodded. "Follow me."

She walked around the wood counter to where I was, and motioned me to go with her. The woman, whose nametag read Olivia, led me through a door on the back wall.

The room we entered was nice; there was a couch, and two matching chairs, that formed a sort of circle. There was a coffee table in the center.

A boy sat on one of the chairs. He had short, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. His skin was rather pale, and he had a serious expression. He looked about my age, but he must have gone to a different school, because I had never seen him before.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Aria Brightman."

"Giovanni Destler," he replied.

"Have a seat," said a man's voice. I looked to the corner of the room to see a tall man with brown hair and a Disney uniform staring at me. His expression was hard.

I took a seat on the couch, and a few minutes later, the door swung open. It was Olivia and a girl with red, wavy hair and big green eyes. She sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"You are…?" the man in the corner asked.

"Erica Jammes," she replied. She looked as nervous as I felt.

Then, Olivia came back, this time with two boys and a girl. I knew one of the boys from school- Liam Richard. He had bleach-blond hair, blue eyes, and a tan completion. He was tall and well built; he seemed to tower over the second boy, who was small and skinny- I am tempted to say gangly. I recognized him from my church. Joshua Edwards had a thin face with brown eyes and caramel colored hair. Joshua didn't seem to fit in with anybody. He liked sports, but he didn't fit in with the jocks; he was smart, but didn't fit in with the smart kids. I didn't see him that often, but it seemed like Joshua didn't really have any friends.

I didn't know the girl, but then why would I? She was the exact opposite of the people I hang out with- tall, thin, blond. She looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine. She was wearing a lot of makeup, and designer clothes to go with her sparkling blue eyes.

The man in the corner cleared his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well," he said, "It looks like we're all here, then."

We nodded.

"I don't know who's who, so if you all would introduce yourselves…"

"I'm Liam," he said.

"Joshua."

"Erica Jammes."

"Sorelli Holmes," replied the blond girl.

"Giovanni."

"I'm Aria," I said.

The man in the corner nodded. "And I'm Sean Thomas. Good, then let's get started, shall we? I'm sure you're all wondering what this is about, and what the new program we're starting is. It's called The Disney Protection Agency."

We all looked at Sean. "What?" Liam asked. He looked confused.

Sean Thomas continued. "The Disney Protection Agency is being started, as you can tell to protect the parks."

"From what?" I asked.

"We're not sure, yet," Sean said. "Strange things have been happening; things disappearing, being stolen, people getting hurt. That's why the Disney Protection Agency is being started- so you kids can get to the bottom of this."

"Why pick children?" Erica asked.

Sean sighed. "Kids are perfect for undercover work; they're a natural part of Disney."

Joshua nodded. "That's true."

"Well," Sorelli said, "What do you expect us to do?"

Sean looked at us. "Investigate."

Liam stood up. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what this is all about, but I'm leaving."

"No," Sean said, grabbing Liam's arm as he headed to the door. "You have been chosen. You six are the perfect team for the job."

"What makes you say that?" Liam asked, although I could tell he had already made up his mind, one way or another.

Sean smiled. "Take the job, and you'll see."

Liam sighed. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"When do we get started?" I asked.

"Right now," Sean replied, with a mischievous grin.

Sorelli nodded. "So… what do we do?"

"I knew you would ask," Sean said. "Tonight, at nine o'clock, be at the park gates."

Erica shook her head. "My mom won't let me."

"Then you'll have to sneak out," Sean replied.

"Sneak out?" I exclaimed. "Do you know how much trouble I would get in for that?"

Sean looked annoyed. "Well then, I guess you won't let your parents find out… will you?" Sean said it to all of us. His face wore an expression of irritation. I could see that he meant business.

"I'll be there," Giovanni said. We all nodded, one by one.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2- Trap

CHAPTER 2.

After I had gone to bed, and I heard my mom retreat to her bedroom, I hopped out of bed and got dressed. Black shirt, sweat pants; I thought it would be good for possibly sneaking around Disney.

As carefully as I could, I slipped through my bedroom window, shutting it behind me.

I looked down at my watch. It was hard to see the hands in the dark, but I could tell that it was 8:34- just eno-ugh time to make it over to Disney, since I lived fairly close.

At exactly nine, I met up with Sorelli, Liam, Joshua, Erica, and Giovanni.

"Hey," Liam said. "So… everybody's here. Now what?" Suddenly, a bony hand reached out, and grabbed Liam's shoulder. He was pulled into the shadows, and we heard a muffled scream.

Sorelli gasped. "What was that?"

Giovanni shook his head. "I don't know, but we're going to find out. Come on!" He raced off in the direction we had seen Liam be taken. Erica followed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sorelli said, but Joshua grabbed her hand and pulled her along. I ran to catch up.

The five of us hurried through the gates, using the passes Sean had given us that day. We ran out onto Main Street.

"Ugh! This place is huge!" Erica exclaimed. "How will we know where they went?"

"There!" I pointed at the shadow of and tall, skinny figure racing through the crowd, with the shape of a boy over one shoulder. I wondered why someone didn't stop him.

We chased after them, finally catching up near Cinder-ella's castle. We gasped as the kidnapper turned around, and we finally saw him in the light. He looked a lot like Jafar, from Aladdin!

The sight of him was terrifying. You may think that Jafar looks the way he does in the Disney movie; he does. But seeing him in person was so much worse…

Jafar looked like a character from a horror film. He had a thin, bony face, and his skin was a sickly yellow, and stretched tightly over his bones, like a drum. His eyes were a glowing red, and being near him, you could feel evil seeping out of him. I wondered why the crowd didn't seem to notice.

"Put me down!" Liam cried, kicking his legs.

"Okay…" Jafar replied in a low, sinister tone, which sent a shiver up my back. Then, he threw Liam onto the concrete floor, and laughed.

"Liam!" Sorelli screamed. Jafar took a step towards her. She recoiled, still staring at Liam- we all were.

Jafar had thrown Liam down head first, and the pool of blood around his motionless body was making me sick.

_Why isn't anyone helping us?_ I thought. None of the many people here seemed to pay any attention to Jafar, Liam, and us.

"Foolish kids," Jafar laughed. "Did you really think that they were starting a 'Disney Protection Agency'? Ha! No, of course not."

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni asked.

Jafar smiled, showing his hideous, rotting teeth- some of which were missing. "Why, I made that up to lure you here."

Suddenly, Jafar's towering figure transformed into Sean Thomas!

"Kids!" He said, in Sean's voice. "Disney needs your help!" He turned back into Jafar, laughing wildly.

"You're Sean?" Joshua looked shocked. "I can't believe it!"

"Yes," Jafar said. "Thank goodness I'm the only one with shape-shifting powers, or else one of the others might have been given the assignment…"

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni dared to ask.

Jafar glared at him. It was a terrible sight. I don't think you know how terrifying he looked. But that's all right; you would never sleep again.

"Well," he explained. "You all need to be finished off. I thought of how to lure you here, and executed the plan, so it's only fair that I get to kill you myself."

We stared at Jafar in horror, and he grinned back down at us. I notice that he had his foot on Liam's chest, which was rising up and down every now and then.

Jafar laughed wickedly. "Now," he said. "How shall I go about doing this? Maybe I will take you to the boss…" Jafar looked at us through shining eyes. We had long since lost hope that he was a person in a costume.

"And who _is_ the boss?" Giovanni asked, stepping dang-erously close to Jafar, who towered over him, even though he was tall.

"Well," Jafar replied. "You'll find out soon enough."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It came out sooner than I expected! :) **

**Okay, I know you're thinking, What? How the heck is Jafar so evil and ugly? Well, I don't know, but I wanted it to be different from most stories, where the villains are goofy. Please imagine he looks really scary! **

**Thanks, and come back for the next chapter, which will be out by this Friday!**


End file.
